3.I Thought You Were Dead
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Cole's back. That's all I can tel ya. Kinda hard for me to explain. R/R


I Thought You Were Dead  
  
  
[It'd been 4 months since Phoebe had a beautiful baby girl, Elisabeth. She has beautiful big brown eyes and hair like her mother. Phoebe is rocking the baby to sleep in her room. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. She laid Elisabeth down in her crib and went downstairs to check and see who was at the door. She opened the door and only to find her new love standing there hold a dozen of blossom red roses on his hand. She was surprised to find him there at 9 o'clock at night.]  
  
Phoebe: Kevin! What are you doing here?  
Kevin: Can't I visit my girlfriend anymore?  
Phoebe: Of course you can. [They pulled each other in for a long deep passionate kiss.]  
Kevin: [Pulled away] Here for you [handed her the roses.]  
Phoebe: Aw, thank you. They're beautiful.  
Kevin: Not as beautiful as you. [Phoebe smiles]  
Phoebe: Come in [Phoebe lead him to the couch]  
Kevin: So where's the rest of the family?  
Phoebe: Piper and Prue are at the club and Elisabeth is sleeping.  
Kevin: So they just leave you and Elisabeth home alone like this on a Wednesday night?  
Phoebe: [Sign] No, they asked if I wanted to come, but I wasn't in the mood so I said no. So you want anything to drink?  
Kevin: Beer would be fine.  
Phoebe: Coming up.  
  
[Meanwhile outside Cole's watching over Phoebe. He'd been watching over her for the past 3 months.]  
  
Back in The Manor  
  
[Phoebe came out of the living room with 2 cans of beers on her hands. She handed one to Kevin]  
  
Phoebe: Here you go.  
Kevin: Thanks [smiled and take the can of beer.]  
Phoebe: So Kev… how's work?  
Kevin: It's ok. How's school?  
Phoebe: Oh, school is great. But I miss the baby so much  
Kevin: [Chuckled] Oh, you're just like every mother, Phoebe.  
Phoebe: Well…yeah.  
Kevin: Um… Phoebe since everyone's gone and Elisabeth is in bed. You want to make out? [Cocking his eyes]  
Phoebe: [Laughed] Make out? What are we, in high school?  
  
[He laughed and then moved closer to kiss her. He kissed her harder and harder and laid her down on the couch. He started to move down to her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. Phoebe pushed him away gently.]  
  
Phoebe: Um… Kevin, I think we shouldn't do that.   
Kevin: Oh, come on Phoebe [he pushed her down and kissed her harder.]  
Phoebe: Stop it Kevin! [Started to get nervous. She's struggling trying to get away.]  
  
[Outside Cole is looking carefully at Kevin and Phoebe. He looks at Kevin with anger in his eyes. He examined carefully to see what his next move is going to be. Back inside she kept on struggling. The more she struggled the stronger he pushed her down.]  
  
Phoebe: Kevin! STOP IT PLEASE! [She cried out. She tried to push him away but then he punched her in the stomach, she let out a loud scream. Then he ripped her shirt off.]  
  
  
[Cole burst through the door. He grabbed Kevin's shoulder and threw him on the ground. Phoebe was surprised to see Cole. She thought he'd died. Kevin got back up and took the lamp on the table and threw at Cole. Cole managed to block it and punched Kevin in the face. All the noises from downstairs woke Elisabeth. She cried so loud that you can hear her from miles away. Kevin got up and ran fast out of the manor.]  
  
Cole: [Walk closer to Phoebe] Phoebe are you all right?  
Phoebe: [Crying] I'm fine, I got to get the baby. [Lying and trying to avoid him]  
Cole: Phoebe! I know you're not …[followed Phoebe upstairs]  
Phoebe: I said I'm fine Cole. Now get out! [Crying as she picked Elisabeth up. Cole shimmered out.]  
  
[After calming Elisabeth down Phoebe when to her room and cried herself to sleep.]  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
[Piper is making breakfast in the kitchen; Prue is reading the morning news. Phoebe came downstairs with Elisabeth on her arm.]  
  
Piper: [Cheerfully] Morning Phoebe! Hi there, Pumpkin! [Elisabeth babbled]  
Phoebe: Morning Pipe! Morning Prue!  
Prue: Good morning! Morning sweetie! [Baby voice]  
Phoebe: Um Piper, can you watch Elisabeth for me today?  
Piper: Yeah, sure…  
Prue: Hey! Hey! What about me?  
Phoebe: Prue, you have a photo shoot to go to.  
Prue: [Silly voice] So, I like to be asked. [Phoebe made a face.]  
Piper: So Pheebs where are you off to?  
Phoebe: I got an early class. I got to get going now. I'll be home for lunch okay? Bye Piper, bye Prue, bye baby, be good for Aunt Piper ok? Ok. [Phoebe kissed the baby on the forehead and run out the door.]  
  
Piper: So, Prue when do you have to go to the photo shoot?  
Prue: Um [looking at her watch] Actually now. Bye Pipe, bye baby [kissed the baby on the cheek]  
Piper: Bye! Ok baby. It looks like it just you and me.  
  
[Suddenly a blue foamy light formed. It was Leo.]  
  
Piper: Hey sweetie! [Piper walked over and kissed him]  
Leo: Hi honey! Hey there cutie! [Tickling Elisabeth. She giggled] What are you doing today honey?  
Piper: I have to watch the baby for Phoebe 'til she gets home for lunch then I go to get to the club. It needs some serious cleaning.  
Leo: Big night, last night?  
Piper: Totally! [Exhausting]  
  
[All of the sudden Elisabeth started to cry. Piper tried to calm her down, she rocked her, patted her, swing her, but nothing works. Leo did the same thing, but it didn't seem to help much. She cried for an hour straight.]  
  
Leo: Maybe she needs a change! [Loudly]  
Piper: WHAT? [She couldn't hear through the baby crying]  
Leo: [Louder (basically screaming)] MAYBE SHE NEEDS A CHANGE!  
Piper: [Loudly] We just changed her 5 min. ago.  
Leo: HUNGRER?!  
Piper: Good thinking!   
  
[Piper takes the baby bottle and filled it with milk, and then she fed the baby. She finally calmed her down. ]  
  
Piper: [Gladly] Aw, finally!  
Leo: [Relief] Thank God!  
  
[While Piper and Leo are feeding the baby. Phoebe's day dreaming in her psychology class, she's thinking of everything that'd happened the past several months. From finding out Cole's real identity to being raped. The class was over and everyone's gone. Phoebe stayed behind and lost in her thoughts. The professor walked up to called her]  
  
Professor: Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell!  
Phoebe: Huh? What?  
Professor: Class's over.  
Phoebe: [Embarrassed] Oh, I'm sorry Professor Stevenson [she gathered her stuff and head home for lunch.]  
  
[Phoebe walked out the her car and find Cole standing there waiting for her. She was stunned. She couldn't say anything but just stood there remembered all the thing he'd done, lies and betrayal. She couldn't help but think of what he'd done for her the previous night.]  
  
Cole: Phoebe [He started.] I know what you're thinking and…  
Phoebe: [Cut in] What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage? [Started to get angry.]  
Cole: Phoebe, I'm here to tell you that I've… I've changed for good, for you. Phoebe, I love you.  
Phoebe: [Forced chuckles] Yeah, sure you do. I fell for that last time didn't I? How can I be so stupid!  
Cole: Phoebe, please believe me. I love you. I've changed for you.  
Phoebe: You think I'm going to buy that? Go back to hell, where you belong. [She spit at him then walk to her car].  
  
THE MANOR  
  
[Back at the Manor, Piper and Leo is putting Elisabeth down for a nap. They went over to the couch. Sitting with their arms around each other watching Elisabeth sleep peacefully. Piper laid her head on Leo's chest resting.]  
  
Piper: [Snuggled up against him.] Oh, Leo just look at her, don't she look precious?  
Leo: Yeah. [Stroking strands of hair off her face.] And one day we'll just have one like her.  
Piper: [Looking up at Leo] You think about stuff like that?  
Leo: Yeah! Of course [they smiled at each other.]  
  
[Phoebe opened the front door and walks in looking gloomy. Piper noticed the look on her little sister face and walked over. Leo followed up behind.]  
  
Piper: Hey sis, bad day at school?  
Phoebe: Oh hey! Uh, no why?  
Piper: Then why the long face?  
Phoebe: I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go lay down for a while, then go take a shower. Where's Elisabeth?  
Leo: She's napping.  
Phoebe: [Cracked a smile] Ok! [She headed up stair]  
  
[As Phoebe walk up stair Prue came home, with a big smile on her face. Piper and Leo is sensing that the photo shoot went great.]  
  
Prue: Hello sister love. [Happily]  
Piper: Hey Prue. I'm sensing that the photo shoot went great.  
Prue: Better than great, I've met the most perfect guy.  
Leo: So who's the lucky guy?  
Prue: [walking to the living room] His name is Kyle. And he is a total hunk.  
Piper: Really?  
Prue: Yep. I got to go take a shower now. He'll meet me tonight at the club  
Piper: Um Phoebe's in the shower.  
Prue: Oh ok.  
Piper: So can you come to the club tonight?  
Leo: Um…I don't know. Maybe.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
P3  
  
[Phoebe danced with almost every guy in the club. Prue is talking to her date, Kyle. And Piper serving drinks]  
  
Prue: So Kyle, tell me something about your family.  
Kyle: Well there's not much to tell. My parents passed away since I was a young boy, raised by my grandparents along with my older sister and brother, John and Carla. What about yours?  
Prue: Pretty much the same. Lost my mother when my sisters and I were young. Our dad took off. We were raised our Gram.  
Kyle: I'm sorry.  
Prue: About what? [Curiously]  
Kyle: Your dad.  
Prue: Nah! He's a jerk. It's his lost for leaving us.  
Kyle: [Smiled] Yeah.  
  
[Phoebe ran over]  
  
Phoebe: Hey guys!  
Prue: Hey Pheebs. This is Kyle, Kyle, Phoebe.  
Phoebe: Hey! Nice to meet you. [Smile]  
Prue: Um, Phoebe, what happen to Kevin?  
Phoebe: Uh, nothing… why?  
Prue: Well, you're not with him, you danced with almost every guy in the club, and you got really freaky with that tall, dark man over there. [Pointed to the man standing against the wall.]  
Phoebe: We just call it quit. [Lying]  
Prue: What? Why? Things were going so great with you two.  
Phoebe: Well, you know sometimes things just don't work out the way you want it to. [Piper walked over]  
Piper: Hey guys! What's up?  
Prue: Phoebe and Kevin broke up.  
Piper: What? Why?  
Prue: Apparently things didn't work out the way she want it to be.  
Piper: [Looking at Phoebe] Phoebe, you can't expect thing to work out your way in a relationship.  
Phoebe: Piper, I know that… I just…I… I don't know. I think I just need some space. It's getting late and I've got another early class tomorrow. I'll see you at home. Prue you got change for a $100?  
Prue: Yeah why?  
Phoebe: I need to pay the baby sister.  
Prue: Here [She handed Phoebe five $20 bill.]  
Phoebe Alright, thanks. Bye! [Turned around and walk away]  
Piper: [Shaking her head] Can you believe her?  
Prue: Oh Piper, just let her go. She'd been through a lot for the past few months.  
Piper: Yeah!  
  
THE MANOR  
  
[Phoebe is deep asleep. She's turning and tossing sweating. She was hit with a vision. *Phoebe was reliving the moment of what happened the previous night. But this was a different version of what could really have happened. Phoebe saw herself bringing two can of beers to the living room. She'd handed one to Kevin]  
  
Phoebe: Here you go.  
Kevin: Thanks [smile and take the can of beer]  
Phoebe: So Kev… how's work?  
Kevin: It's ok. How's school?  
Phoebe: Oh, school is great. But I kind of missed the baby sometimes.  
Kevin: [Chuckled] Oh, you're just like every mother, Phoebe.  
Phoebe: Well…yeah.  
Kevin: Um… Phoebe since everyone's gone and Elisabeth is in bed. You want to make out? [Cocking his eyes]  
Phoebe: [Laughed] Make out? What are we, in high school?  
  
[He laughed and then moved closer to kiss her. He kissed her harder and harder and laid her down on the couch. He started too mover down to her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. Phoebe pushed him away gently.]  
  
Phoebe: Um… Kevin, I think we shouldn't do that.   
Kevin: Oh, come on Phoebe [he pushed her down and kissed her harder.]  
Phoebe: Stop it Kevin! [Started to get nervous. She's struggling trying to get away.]  
  
[Outside Cole is looking carefully at Kevin and Phoebe. He looked at Kevin with anger in his eyes. He examined carefully to see what his next move is going to be. Back inside she kept on struggling. The more she struggled the stronger he pushed her down.]  
  
Phoebe: Kevin! STOP IT PLEASE! [She cried out. She tried to push him away but then he punched her in the stomach, she let out a loud scream. Then he ripped her shirt off.]  
  
[Cole bursted through the door. He grabbed Kevin's shoulder and threw him on the ground. Phoebe was surprised to see Cole. She thought the Triad had killed him. Kevin got back turned into Abaddon. Phoebe was shocked; She got up and backed away. Abaddon eyes started to glow bright red. With he glowing eyes he shot at Cole right on his shoulder. Cole quickly grabbed his shoulder tightly to prevent it from bleeding. Abaddon shoot at him once again, this time on his chest, Cole morphed into Belthazor and with all his might he let out the most powerful electric ball into Abaddon heart. He let out a scream and turned into dust. Cole fell down on the ground grabbing his chest tightly, Phoebe ran over by Cole side with a panicky look on her face.]  
  
Phoebe: [panicked] Oh my God Cole! Get up Cole [Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Cole just laid there like a log groaning]. Cole c'mon get up. You can't do it, get up Cole! Please get up! I need you. Elisabeth needs you. Think about her. She needs a father.  
Cole: [Grabbed onto Phoebe's hand tightly, weakly] Phoebe, I think I'm not going to make it. Please take good care of Elisabeth [He slowly let go of her hand slowly]  
Phoebe: [yell] NO Cole! You can't die. You can't. [As tears started rolling down her face like a waterfall, she buried her face in to Cole's body]  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
[Phoebe's sitting up on her bed thinking about the dream she had last night. What does it mean? It's Kevin really a demon? Am I still in love with Cole? What's happening? All those thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't seem to make up her mind if it was a dream, a premonition, or a sign.]  
  
Prue: Phoebe! Are you up yet? [She flung the door opened]  
Phoebe: Yeah! [Getting up]  
Prue: You better go get wash up fast before you're late to get to class.  
Phoebe: What time is it?  
Prue: 7:35.  
Phoebe: Is Elisa up yet?  
Prue: Yeah, Piper is feeding her down stair.  
Phoebe: Ok. [She headed to the bathroom]  
  
DOWNSTAIR  
  
[Prue came into the kitchen with the newspaper on her hand and find Piper and Leo feeding the baby]  
  
Prue: Hey guys.  
P/L: Hey  
Piper: Oh Prue, there's a phone call for you from Kyle.  
Prue: Really? What'd he say?  
Piper: He said if you want to have dinner with him at 7:00 and give him a call.  
Prue: When did he call?  
Piper: Right after we got home from the club.  
Prue: Why didn't I hear the phone ring?  
Piper: You were to busying snoozing off.  
Prue: I wasn't sleeping.  
Piper: [Sarcastically] Sure you weren't.  
Prue: [Defending herself] Well I didn't! [She walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of fresh morning coffee]  
Phoebe: [Walked through the kitchen] Good morning. Morning sweetie. [Gave her daughter a kiss on her soft pouty cheek then walk over to the counter and pour a glass of coffee.]  
  
Prue: Phoebe do you need to get going now?  
Phoebe: Um, no why?  
Prue: I thought you have an early class.   
Phoebe: No, I mixed up the schedule it's next Friday. Although, I have to go to the library in a minute.  
Prue: [Correct her sister] The library won't open 'til 9:00 a.m.  
Phoebe: In an hour then!  
  
[Suddenly Elisabeth raised up her little tiny chubby little hands to Phoebe's direction and start to crying out for her mother. Phoebe walked over and picked Elisabeth up.]  
  
Phoebe: Hey honey! [She kissed her slightly on her soft little cheek. Elisa rested her head on her mother's shoulder peacefully.]  
Prue: What are you doing today Piper?  
Piper: Same thing as everyday.  
Leo: [Add] I'll come with her and help.  
Piper: What about you Prue?  
Prue: I'm free today.  
Piper: Phoebe, you don't have classes today right?  
Phoebe: Yeah. Why?  
Piper: Can you come down to the club and help me cleaned?  
Phoebe: Um…sure, sure. But I thought Leo's helping.  
Piper: I don't think Leo's going to, very long.  
Leo: [Offended] Whoa, whoa. What does that suppose to mean?  
Piper: I just mean that, "They" maybe going to call you.  
Leo: Ok.  
Phoebe: What time do you need me to be down there?  
Piper: Around 1 and 2. You think you can make it?  
Phoebe: Yeah, I think so.  
  
COLE'S APARTMENT  
  
[Cole's changing, all of the sudden her started to feel something is surrounding him. It looked almost misty. It started to form into a person. Not surprisingly it formed into Kevin. How can Phoebe managed to fall for demon after demon? Cole swung around quickly, and there he was face to face with his worst enemy, Abaddon.]  
  
Cole: What the hell are you doing here? [He hissed]  
Kevin: Here to kill the witches. [Cold harsh voice]  
Cole: [snapped at him] Well, do you see any witches here?  
Kevin: No, but one will be coming soon. And you're going to kill her.  
Cole: What the hell make you think I'm going to kill her?  
Kevin: You kill her I kill her. Either way she's going to get killed.  
Cole: Why me?  
Kevin: Because, they already know you, and I- I don't want to expose myself.  
Cole: Everything just has to got to be about you doesn't it?  
Kevin: Hey if you want this back [a bottle formed on his hand.] Then destroy the witches. [His voice started to get louder and louder]  
  
THE MANOR  
  
Phoebe: [Getting the car key] Ok I'm off now. [Walk over to Elisa] Ok bye Angel. [Elisa cooed] BYE!  
Piper,Prue&Leo: BYE!  
  
ON THE ROAD  
  
[Phoebe's driving and think at a same time, she wasn't really paying attention to the road she'd passed the a light and almost hit the car. She pulled up at Cole's apartment. She got out of the car and walk slowly up to Cole's apartment]  
  
INSIDE COLE'S APART.  
  
Kevin: Ok. She's on her way up. You know what to do. [He handed Cole a slivery shiny knife]  
  
[Cole took it and took a deep breath]  
  
[Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Cole walked to the door slowly. He took another deep breath then mumbled to himself. "Here goes nothing''. He opened the door slowly and found Phoebe standing there.]  
  
Phoebe: [Starts] Hi…  
Cole: Hey! Come in…  
Phoebe: Thanks. [She paced over to the couch]  
Cole: So what bring you here?  
Phoebe: I want to thank you for saving me the other night. I don't know what else he would've done, if you hadn't came in.  
Cole: I'd do anything to save you.  
Phoebe: [Smiled] And I am so sorry about yesterday and the spitting.  
Cole: No, it's ok. It's my fault for coming on to you like that after what'd happened.  
Phoebe: Thanks  
Cole: Would you like something to drink?  
Phoebe: Uh, water would be fine, thank you.  
  
[Cole got up and went to the kitchen. Phoebe looked around the room. Meanwhile Abaddon is looking out from the closet watching ever move. Cole walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water.]  
  
Cole: Here you go. [He handed her a glass]  
Phoebe: [Took it]Tthanks.  
Cole: So how do you know I would still be here?  
Phoebe: Well, I was kind of having the feeling that you would still be there. [Cracked a smile]  
Cole: Oh.  
Phoebe: So Cole, tell me how did you know I was in trouble?  
Cole: [Lying] I was just passing by and heard you screamed, so I just do what I had to do.  
Phoebe: Cole, we both know that's the lamest excuse. Now come on tell me the truth [demanding]. Please.  
Cole: You want the truth?  
Phoebe: Yes. Please.  
Cole: Alright, I've been looking after you and the baby for quite a while now.  
Phoebe: You've been looking after us? Why?  
Cole: Because Phoebe, I love you. I don't want you or Elisabeth to get hurt.  
Phoebe: If you love me so, why did you want to hurt my sisters and I in the first place?  
Cole: Because, I've made a deal with the Triad. If I destroy the Charmed Ones, then I can get my humanity back. But that was before I met you.  
Phoebe: [Questioned] Then why did you attack me at the club?   
Cole: Because whenever I turned into my demonic self my evil side just takes over and I couldn't control it.  
  
[With all this talking with Phoebe he'd completely forgot about what he was suppose to do and Abaddon.]  
  
Cole: So I hope you can forgive me. I regret everything I'd ever done to hurt you and your sisters. I'm good now. Please believe me.  
Phoebe: I really want to believe you. But I can't believe you. Not after what you did to my sisters and me. [Started to get emotional.]  
Cole: [Sighed] Well I have no more proof to prove to you, except for all the think I've told you before. Just look deep down in your heart, Phoebe.   
  
[He slowing moved towards Phoebe, he brushed his lips against hers softly. She replied back with a forcer kiss. In the closet, Abaddon is wondering what the hell Cole is doing. Back to the couch, Cole suddenly pulled away]  
  
Cole: So is that a yes?  
Phoebe: [Smiled] Yes! [In excitement and gave him a hug.]  
Cole: Really?  
Phoebe: Yes! [Looked at her watch] Oh shoot, I got to go now. I'll bring Elisa by later on today ok?  
Cole: Oh, ok bye. [He gave her a goodbye kiss]  
  
[Abaddon walked out of the closet]  
  
Abaddon: What the hell was that?  
Cole: What? Oh!  
Abaddon: Why didn't you kill her? You got her to believe that you've changed, but you can't kill her, what's that about?  
Cole: I got carried away!  
Abaddon: With what? Face sucking?  
Cole: Hey, shut up! I love her ok? If you want to kill her you gonna have to go through me first!  
Abaddon: Oh, you're bluffing Belthazor! You disgust me. You betrayed your own people.  
Cole: I didn't betray anyone! I only did it because you got something that belongs to me. Well you know what? I don't need it anymore.  
Abaddon: Oh you're saying this right now. But you'll regret that those words ever came out of your mouth later on.  
Cole: I doubt that!  
Abaddon: You know, you're a fool for trying to protect those no good for nothing witches.  
  
[They started to argue. Suddenly it started to turn violent. Phoebe's on her way to the car, suddenly she remembered she left her purse up in the apartment. She walked up to the apartment, not far away from Cole's door Phoebe hear a loud groan. She burst through the door finding Cole and Abaddon we throwing electric ball at each other like snowball. One hit Cole right on his shoulder. Cole hit one right on Abandon's chest and he twirled then turned to dust.]  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, Cole! [Cole grabbed his shoulder tightly] Are you all right?  
Cole: Yeah. I think I am. Ouch!  
Phoebe: Here, let get you over here. [She led him to the couch] I'm going to go get some towels with some hot water and bandages.  
  
[She walked into the bathroom and came out with a hot towels and a box of bandages. She placed her towel gently on his skin; She cleaned up all the blood and then place some bandages on him]  
  
Phoebe: There. [She sighed and gave him a loving smile. She leaned over and gave a sweet soft kiss on the lips.] How do you feel now?  
Cole: Lot better. Thanks. [They smiled at each other and Phoebe took his hand.]  
  
THE END 


End file.
